So Foul and Fair a Day I Have Not Seen
by Emono
Summary: Adam’s living a lie, Jason’s unhappy, and their both locked in loveless relationships. When their spouses turn from them, they’ll finally get together and realize just what they’ve been missing. SLASH! Hardys involved.


**Title**: So Foul and Fair A Day I Have Not Seen  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Edge/Christian, Hardycest, Matt/Christian, Edge/Jeff  
**Summary: **Adam's living a lie, Jason's unhappy, and their both locked in loveless relationships. When their spouses turn from them, they'll finally get together and realize just what they've been missing.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Slash, mild angst, m-on-m love, complicated pairings, incest, Spoilers for **Backlash 2009**

**AN**: I hope this one's more in character than _Edge's Angel_, that one didn't really show my E&C muses very well. I wanted a fic that had The Hardys and E&C, so I slammed them all together. But I will tell you: Brother-cest, both blood and kayfabe, will come out on top.

My Christian-muse kind of came out on top, sorry. Poor Addy, I'm not very good with him for some reason. But out of the two of them, who's going to be more emotional? Jay-Jay, that's who.

And so you don't feel too cheated, there's no lemon *ducks* Sorry!

* * *

Adam Copeland was living a lie.

He knew it, but no one else did. Not even his boyfriend, the great Jeff Hardy. He didn't love Jeff, and he knew he never could.

Six years ago, his non-blood brother Jason left him for _TNA_. He didn't know why. Jason's contract maxed out, and even though a renewal was offered, he chose to leave. The Brood was over for good, and it broke up E&C, broke their title reign, and nearly destroyed their friendship. They had this big screaming match about it, throwing insults and sharp words back and forth like kunai.

_You're abandoning us all! Abandoning me!_

_You're already going on without me! I'm just getting in the way now!_

_I'm not going on, I'm furthering our careers!_

_You've never cared about anything but yourself! Me least of all!_

Eventually their voices broke, and with raw throats they embraced and swore to keep in touch. They'd been together for so long, it physically hurt to be apart. The hotel rooms were lifeless, and many times Adam would turn around to tell Jason something…only to have his heart shatter and scold himself for being so dumb.

A year ago, Adam hooked up with Jeff. It eased the pain a little, but he had long come to terms with his love for Jason. It was only his Jay he thought of, and he longed to tell his brother how he felt. But the few times they saw each other in a year, their friendship stayed just that. He never told his brother how he felt, he had no idea how such news would be received. Girlfriends came and went, but Jason stayed in his heart.

So many nights he'd spent with Jeff, but his mind didn't want it. Time after time, rainbow colored locks had turned short and blonde in his fingers. Those emerald eyes had blended to cerulean in his mind's eye, and they were about the same size, so it wasn't that hard to make Jeff into his actual desire. He'd made love to Jason so many times in his mind, but at the end of the night it was always a satisfied Hardy laying beside him.

Guh.

Then Christian returned to the WWE, and all was right. Adam dared himself to hope, and the very night he worked up the nerve to tell Jason, it all seemed perfect. It was Christian's "Welcome Home!" party, and when it was finally the end of the night, he had Jason wrapped up in his arms. He was looking down into those beautiful eyes again, admiring him, and he was ready to spill everything he'd ever felt.

But then the bomb was dropped, for Jeff chose that moment to walk up with his brother behind him.

"Now, ya know the only one you can hug on like that is me" Jeff drawled, pulling Adam away and wrapping his arms around him.

Adam was ready to tell the tart to piss off, but he couldn't speak. Matt wrapped his own arms around Jason, taking his lips in a possessive kiss. Jason gave him a sad look, but leant back into the darker Hardy's embrace.

Jason had been claimed by Matt Hardy, he was too late.

And after everyone had faded away, he laid in bed alone to the soundtrack of his heart breaking.

***~E&C~***

Jason Reso wasn't happy with his sham of a life, not one bit.

Jason never told anyone about his unhappiness, not even his "friends" (if you could call them that.) Edge didn't know, and neither did his new lover Matt Hardy.

Six years ago, everything changed for the worst. During E&C's reign, through The Brood and all their time together, Jason realized he was in love with his brother. Full-on, madly in love, complete and utter "twue love" with Adam. It was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. On one hand, he found his soul mate. While others wandered aimlessly through the world, desperate for love, he knew where hs heart lied. But with love came heartbreak. Adam was his very straight best friend, his womanizing brother that he'd grown up with. He couldn't deal with being around Adam every day and not kissing him, and touching him like he wanted to, not _telling_ him.

In fear of his friend's reaction to this love, he quit the WWE.

They had a big fall out, all the dramatics coming down to a single screaming match. Back and forth the knives flew, cutting them both deeper than they'd ever admit. Jason threw lies, his heart breaking and he called Edge a selfish prick. Adam was devastated, he could see that with his own eyes. This sudden betrayel blind-sided them both, they nearly dissolved into tears. Only when they couldn't scream anymore did they forgive one another, hugging tightly and whispering everlasting promises of brotherly love and keeping contact.

That wasn't the first time he'd spent the night in Adam's arms, but it was certainly the last.

Jason struggled in _TNA_. He had to make a whole new circle of friends, and he hated all of them. None of them were half the man Adam was, none of them came close to his humor or his beauty. So many times he won a match and ran backstage, nearly screaming, _Oh Addy, did you see that? Wasn't that awesome?_ And every time he didn't get an answer he died a little inside, for his Adam was miles away in a different time zone, maybe even on a different continent. So far, but so close if he settled for a phone call.

But their schedules were so different, it was rare to find a few minutes to lose himself in the other superstar's voice.

Jeff Hardy came to _TNA_ for a bit, shocking him and everyone else. Jeff was extreme, that was for sure, and he put on a helluva show. But after Jeff left, it was the darker Hardy who approached him, cornered him, and told him in no uncertain terms that he'd wanted him for a long time.

First he was shocked, and he had the sudden urge to slap Matt across the face. How dare the Hardy suggest such a thing?! He'd never mentioned he was gay, and the few female dates he had dragged himself out on were mediocre at best. Jason had never been with a guy like _that_ before, and he liked to humor his ego by telling himself he was saving his cherry for Adam.

Then he realized how stupid that sounded and agreed, they _should_ see each other.

Their first kiss was like acid in his mouth, every touch burned. He had no idea how Adam could go around sleeping with everything that moved, because every moment of this was completely wrong. So he made every excuses, and they spent lots of time apart because of their separate schedules. He found himself visiting his family more than he'd like to have a reason not to spend a weekend with Matt, and every time he flew up his mother would ask about Adam.

And every time he could only reply with a heartbroken smile and a soft, _"I'll bring him next time, Mom."_

Jason knew he couldn't be alone with Matt, the darker Hardy made his intentions clear right after he'd given his notice to _TNA_. Matt had been hot for it, pinning him against one of the walls backstage at the arena and started ravishing his mouth.

"Matt" he had pushed the man away, trying to smile "I've got a match."

"You always have a match" Matt had sounded so angry.

"No one else knows this…but I'm going back to the WWE in about two months" Jason had managed to choke out, pulling Matt's hands out from under his shirt and trying not to hiss at him to mind his own space "We should…can we wait until then?"

Matt was displeased with this, but agreed.

Two months later, Christian was back on the WWE roster.

Jason's old (true) friends threw him a party, but none of it mattered. The first thing he did was jump into Adam's arms and squeezed him for all he was worth. He knew then that he had to tell Adam about how he felt. For one whole night he stayed by Adam's side, his rightful place, and kept the drinks flowing. He felt wonderful for hours, heart swollen in anticipation and a large smile plastered on his face. Everyone thought it was because he was happy to be back, but the true reason was because he knew years of guilt and pain would be uplifted.

At the end of the night, he took Adam into one last hug and murmured how much he missed him. Adam had thumbed at his cheek, confessing that he missed him too. Jason opened his mouth to spill everything, to reveal his heart of hearts.

But everything came apart at the seems when he caught sight of Matt, approaching from behind his brother. Those smoldering sable eyes burned straight into him, branding him with guilt. There he was in another man's arms, but a large part of him wanted to scream that it was the man he loved so it couldn't be wrong. Matt maneuvered around his brother, grabbing the blonde by the back of his pants and yanking him back into his own arms.

The Hardy's touch was possessive, his grip tight around his waist and his lips catching his own in a hot kiss. The heat was sour, turning his stomach.

"Now, ya know the only one you can hug on like that is me" Jeff drawled loudly, and Jason had to watch as the younger Hardy curled his arms around his Adam's neck and pushed up against him.

Adam's face seemed to curl up in a snarl, and Jason was ready to tell both Hardy's to shove it, but Matt suddenly dug his fingertips into his stomach and he knew he'd done something wrong. Those fierce blue eyes locked with his, and Jason could only smile sadly at his brother.

They were both taken, and that was that. He leant back into Matt's embrace, realizing very quickly it was all he was going to get. Slowly, Adam's arms curled around Jeff's waist and a little smile came onto his face.

And after everyone had faded away, Jason curled up alone in his bed and pretended he didn't feel the tears streaming down his face.

***~E&C~***

**Backlash 2009**

Christian was _ECW_ champion! He defeated Jack Swagger, and he made his way backstage to find Finlay, Dreamer, and Bourne waiting on him. Even with the cameras on, his old friend Tommy embraced him as soon as he could. It was a firm squeeze, and they all patted his back and congratulated him. Not all of it was for show, they were actually glad to have him. And he'd taken Bourne under his wing a bit, the kid had some serious talent.

"Thank you guys, oh my God, it was…" Christian trailed off, looking over his shoulder and spotting Edge "Excuse me just…just one second, guys."

Tommy patted his friend's shoulder, knowing Jason was a bit nervous about this anyways.

Sweaty and still panting, Christian made his way over to his ex-tag team partner. Edge looked down his nose at him, but looked so handsome with his hair swept back. The beard wasn't doing it for him, but that really wasn't his decision anymore, was it?

"Well I guess now that you have your championship, you somehow think you're better than me?" Edge asked in that smug tone of his, Christian huffed and rolled his eyes "Is that it? Huh? Well don't get used to it, ok? It's only going to be a matter of hours. Don't get used to that feeling, Christian."

"What happened, man? What happened with you?" Christian asked breathlessly, a bit intoxicated to be doing this yet again "Huh? What's your deal?"

Edge licked his lips, eyes downcast.

"You used to be…I dunno…" Christian leaned in, raising his brows "_Fun_?"

Edge looked back up sharply, searing the smaller man.

"What's the deal, man? Now you're this…this…" Christian looked him over, taking the moment to memorize him "This bitter, raving lunatic, man. What's the story? Dude, what's going on?"

"You wanna know the story?!"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna know what my problem is?! It's _John Cena._"

Christian put on a face of disbelief, "One guy? That's it."

"Yeah, that's it. _One guy_. One. Guy."

They had a brief stare-off.

"I used to be a lot of fun, _right?_ All before John Cena!"

Edge went on this long rant about the evils of Cena, but all Jason could do was stare and think, //If I just leant in an inch, an inch and a half…I could kiss him.//

Christian was still dripping with sweat, breathing hard, and desire showed clear in their eyes.

"…and I can get Cena out of my life forever."

Christian watched Edge walk off screen, glaring after him the whole way (all of three feet.)

Once the cameras shut off, Edge flicked his wrist at the crew, "Leave."

They obeyed, scurrying off.

Christian wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, clinging tightly to his newly earned _ECW_ belt. It was so weird to be together back stage again, despite not having fangs or kazoos, it seemed so familiar. The lights, the similar set up. But with his cut hair and Adam's Rated-R shirt, the differences were obvious.

"So…" Adam looked down into his face, smiling weakly "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks" Jason shifted his weight from one foot to the other "I can't wait for your match later."

An awkward silence settled over them.

Adam scoffed suddenly, striking the younger man playfully in the shoulder, "Look at us! We grew up together, man. We used to be so close. We're E&C, and now…we're making small talk."

"We've just gotten out of touch, that's all" Jason tried to wave it off "Matt keeps me busy-"

_Trying to keep from being alone with him._

"-and I'm sure Jeff is a handful."

"He sure is" Adam rubbed at his jaw "He's made this last year pretty interesting-"

_But he'll never mean half as much to me as you do._

"-but it would've been more fun if you were there."

"Yep, that's me-"

_A depressed, heart-broken, shadow of your Christian._

"-Mr. Fun-Guy."

"I…" Adam stepped closer, but stopped himself and shied away "I better go."

Jason tried not to wilt, "Me too."

"My match" Edge thumbed behind him "You know."

"Yeah" Jason watched him leave, keeping his fingers clenched tight around the dark metal belt "See ya."

When Adam had completely left him, all that secret hope faded away. Never again would be have the chance he had, but he had been too much of a coward. If he had the chance again…

No, those kinds of thoughts only made things worse. He had to do something drastic, something that would knock him into a different headspace. Matt was a good guy, and if he tried, surely he could love him? Maybe after some time, love would grow out of the Hardy's brazen lust. Tonight would be the night, tonight he would finally bury his past and set his future.

Tonight, he would give himself to Matt and discard any thought of saving himself for Adam.

***~E&C~***

At the end of the night, when the pay-per-view was over and Adam still held his title, E&C went looking for their lovers. In common clothes and with their belts around their waists, they approached the same locker room from two different sides.

"_I can't take this anymore, Jeff. You know you love me as much as I do you."_

"_You seemed to move on from me pretty fast."_

Christian dragged his duffle bag behind him, he felt like he was walking the last mile, resigning himself to his fate. He had decided earlier, watching Adam's match, that he would never completely stop loving his ex-tag team partner. But maybe, if he refueled their friendship , he could trick his heart into settling for Matt.

"_Because he's a hot piece of ass, but not as hot as you. I love you, and you fuckin' know it."_

Adam yawned loudly, jaw stretching wide and eyes watering. His bodyguard trailed a bit behind, carrying his gym bag with his tights and other crap in it. He was exhausted, but some of his weariness couldn't be measured in blows or bruises. His brother, his love, was taken and gone from him. Maybe if he had acted sooner, maybe if he had held tighter to Jason when he wanted to leave all those years ago…maybe if he had yelled louder, he could've made him stay. All the screaming and physical acts in the world didn't mean a thing to his Jay. His best friend was a very word-oriented person. While Adam tended to spout crap for days when he was nervous or upset (all to dance around the subject), Jason was the only one who ever told him to shut up and just say what was bothering him.

"_The only reason I've kept that cocky rooster around is because I knew it'd drive ya crazy. Now you want me?"_

Jason raked a hand through his hair, wondering if he'd ever be happy.

"_Let's end all this dancin'. I want you, not Reso. Say one word, and I'll drop 'im."_

Adam swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, hoping he'd get his friend back into his life (even as just a friend.) He'd missed the taste of Jason's mom's home made maple syrup and her from-scratch waffles. Mmmm…especially when she would force Jason into an apron and make him serve the food. A pouting, frilly Jason was the best kind of Jason.

"_You…you really wanna do this? After everything between us, and me runnin' to TNA…you still want me?"_

Jay found the Hardy's locker room down the hall, trudging toward it.

"_It's only ever been you for me."_

Adam squinted at the door at the end of the hall, it _looked_ like Jeff's room. He dismissed his guard, telling him to take his own car back to the hotel and make sure his room was set up. He had worked for years in this industry, and he demanded a comfortable room or he was aloud to throw a bitch fit.

"_I'm not pure, not even a little. I've fucked Copeland six-ways from Tuesday." _

Jason slid his bag against the wall, reaching for the doorknob.

"_I don't give a shit about that, Jeffy. I just want __**you**__."_

Adam stumbled over something, and he took his time turning and looking around and muttering about a ghost cat.

"_God, you've always had me, Matty."_

Jason pushed open the door cautiously, hoping he didn't catch Matt changing. He peeked around the door, freezing at what he saw. Matt, the man that had been pawing at him for the past couple months and the same man he'd been ready to fuck tonight, had his lips and arms on his little brother. Jeff had his legs kicked up around the older man's waist, arms clinging to him for all he was worth.

And you know what was worse than catching your boyfriend in the arms of another man?

The cheating boyfriend unaware that he'd been caught.

Jason watched with wide eyes as Matt backed Jeff up against the table, sweeping everything off it before laying the younger man down. They were fused at the mouth, hands clawing and slipping under clothes. Full-on, too. The blonde almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he was lost in a confusing mix of hurt and relieved. For one, he didn't have to be on the end of all that unwanted, unbridled lust.

On the other hand, Matt hadn't seen him worth the effort and had only been using him to hurt Jeff.

Yes, it was all so clear now.

For the second time that night, Jason's heart broke.

Jeff moaned loudly, arching up into his brother as a sweet spot on his neck was attacked.

The door on the other side of the room burst open, smacking loudly against the wall and announcing that they'd been caught. The Hardys didn't pull away, but they did break their kiss long enough to lift their heads and turn to look at the door.

Adam sauntered in, brow drawn as he observed the scene, "The fuck?"

What an elegant question, and completely in character too.

"Uh, Addy?" Jeff got himself up on his elbows, lower lip between his teeth "This isn't what it looks like?"

"Slut, shut up" Adam scowled "I've been onto you since the beginning. A good relationship we had, huh? Using one another the way we were."

Jeff shrugged, it's not like he was wrong.

"But _you_" Adam snarled, advancing on Matt. He yanked the darker Hardy away from his brother, seizing his collar and dragging him until he was nose to nose with him.

"Cheating on Jay? I won't tolerate that" Adam was ready to punch him out right there "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pummel you right here and now?"

"Addy?"All three men's eyes went to the other door, spotting Jason where he stood.

Matt had the decency to look upset, "Jay, man…I'm sorry about this, but-"

"Save it" Jason snapped "Just wrap it, and shove it up your ass. I don't care about anything you have to say. But I don't ever want you near me again, got it?"

Matt nodded, the icy tone freezing his blood.

"But…" Jason sucked up his building hurt, trying to keep himself in one piece "I…need a ride back to the hotel."

"I got you, Jay" Adam dropped the Hardy without a thought, making his way over to his brother. He paused, giving a last look over his shoulder and a flick of his fingers.

"Oh, and Jeff? We're done. Have fun with your brother."

The Hardys watched as Adam wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders and led him out of the room. Adam was going to drive his brother back to the hotel himself, and he made sure to pick up his friend's duffle bag and put it over his own shoulder.

"I…" Jason sighed shakily, unsure what was going to come out.

"It's ok, Jay, don't say anything" Adam kept him right at his side "We'll get you something warm to eat, a shower, and you'll stay with me tonight."

"Really?" Jay looked up at him with teary blue eyes that melted his heart.

"Of course, Jay, you know you can count on me."

Jason let himself be led out of the arena, //Yeah, I can, can't I?//

***~E&C~***

Jason had taken the bathroom first, going in an showering off the smell of his match. He also washed away any rage he had been harboring, leaving him with a hollow feeling in his chest. He shaved as well, knowing he needed it after seeing his replay with Adam.

Adam…his best friend in the world, the man who knew him best of all. He left him alone for the most part, letting him stew over what happened and sort out his feelings on his own.

Adam took the bathroom next, watching sadly as his friend flopped down on the bed and sighed. He showered quickly, working his hair for the most part. It was nice, but it just got annoying when he went through two bottles of conditioner a month. As soon as he managed to blow-dry it, he folded it up into a bun. Messy, but effective. He had no idea how he'd done it all these years, girls were amazing with what they did with their rat's nests. But that wasn't really the issue, was it? Again with the redirection of his frustrations. Damn those defense mechanisms.

No, what was bothering him was Jay. His poor Jay. He was so down on himself, so hurt by that bastard Hardy. Matt was a dick, but to string Jason along like this? It hurt him, deeply. He put _Kick Matt's Ass_ high on his to-do list.

After a thorough shave, he left the bathroom.

"Ah Jay" Adam sighed, finding his best friend curled up on his side in the bed. He had a pillow over his head, his arm folded over it to hold it in place. He had changed into his pajama pants, dark silk blue that complimented his slim hips. Oh, how he had missed his best friend.

"Their whores, both of them" Adam began, waving his hand extravagantly "I don't know how we kept them as long as we did. If the little bitch wasn't such a good lay, I'dve washed my hands of him months ago."

Jason stiffened, but didn't reply.

"They didn't love us, it was always each other" Adam scoffed, sitting down on the bed as well "So we shouldn't feel too bad about it. They got us both, ya know?"

Adam saw this was going wrong, so he tried to lighten the mood and smacked the younger man's leg.

"I'm sure Matt was pretty lousy in the sack, huh?" Adam teased.

"I wouldn't know" Jason lifted the pillow a bit, exposing his mouth "I'd never slept with him."

Adam's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Never? Seriously?"

"Never" Jason sighed, bare chest heaving visibly "I haven't seen him in almost a month anyways. I was going to wait…until tonight."

"You were _waiting_?" the Canadian nudged his leg "You act like you were going to play the blushing virgin for him."

Adam got a kick in the side, though there was no real force behind it, "Hey!"

Jason buried his head back under the pillow, trying to fight off his surging blush.

"Wow" Adam gaped, everything clicking his place "You're a _virgin_?"

"With guys" the other admitted lowly.

Adam got real quiet, then suddenly stood up, "I'm going to kick his ass!"

Jason slid out from underneath the pillow, lunging on instinct and catching his friend's arm, "What the fuck, man?"

"He deserves an ass-whupping" Adam growled, turning to gaze down at the other tenderly "You were saving yourself for him, you were going to give him something special. And he throws it away for that little slut? Any man would give his left leg for something like that. So he deserves a few good punches, right?"

"Sit, you big oaf" Jason pulled the blonde down, tugging fiercely and getting the other to comply "It's great that you want to defend my honor and all, but chill out."

Adam pouted, but didn't make another move to get up. Jason sighed in relief at this, reaching up and taking a small lock of golden hair between his fingers. Some strands had slipped through the tie. He curled it absently, getting a little grunt from the other when he tugged at it. It was a familiar gesture, one they both used to do when they had long hair and they were sitting close. Little things like this he had almost forgotten, all the small quirks they had together that would seem strange to anyone else. If only he could go back to how things were…but it was too late for that. He had to live with his choices, and that included his cowardice.

"Besides" Jason shrugged "I wasn't saving myself for _him_, per say."

"Then…who were you saving it for?"

"Someone" Jay replied gravely, still staring down at the blonde lock of hair curled around his fingers "Someone special. Someone I almost left behind years ago."

Jason gave a little exhale of regret, pulling away from the other and laying out on the bed again. He put the pillow back over his head, hugging it close with his arm. He tried to make himself as small as possible, trying to block out the world and the cruel thoughts that were invading his head. Thoughts of unworthiness, mostly. If Matt didn't want him with as lusty as he was, who else would have him? To face the facts, he wasn't really a catch. He was thirty-five years old, he had a hectic schedule, and his moods got so weird sometimes it was a wonder Adam ever put up with him.

Adam wasn't stupid, like most people liked to think him as. He was an incredibly intelligent man how knew how to make things happen for him, all but this one thing. He'd never made _this_ work for them, make E&C more than a tag-team. But those words with that gesture, it made it all click.

He was the one Jason had been saving himself for.

"I never really understood why you left all those years ago" Adam stated softly, almost romantically, as he ran his hand up and down the silk-swathed calf of his friend "I've missed you a lot more than you realize."

"I know" Jason managed a smile, scooting the pillow up so he could be heard "I've missed you a lot too, Addy."

"You know, that night at your party, when you were in my arms looking up at me…" Adam smiled "I forgot how beautiful you were."

Jason shivered at this, goosebumps cropping up on his skin, //He didn't just say that…//

"All those time in the rings, with the lights hitting you just right and that big smile on your face, I didn't think you could ever look better" Adam let his hand curl around his friend's thigh, his thumb teasing the sensitive inner skin through the silk "But you keep outdoing yourself."

Adam knew he was getting to the younger man, and if he had been wrong about this then Jason would've told him to shut the fuck up by now or smacked him with his pillow. But this shivering and this sudden silence? That was a sign that Jason was struggling with himself, trying not to give his heart away.

Fuck that.

Adam eased over the other, slipping in the bed beside him. He propped his head up on his elbow, resting on his side as he kept himself close behind the other. He hesitantly rested his hand on Jay's hip, gauging the reaction now that the couldn't see the man's face. The muscles flexed and relaxed beneath his touch, and he knew then that Jason would be one of those responsive, sensitive lovers. It was strange, to already figure out how someone would be in bed before they ever knew.

But this was his Jay, his angel.

"I think you should know something, Jay-Jay" Adam whispered, dipping his head down and brushing a kiss across the bare shoulder exposed to him.

"W-What?"

Jason's breathless response only fanned the flames, his pants slowly getting tighter as this beautiful man shifted against him. He took in a slow breath, readying himself for the truth.

"Matt's not the only one in love with his little brother."

It was so quiet, the hum from the A/C not nearly as loud as it should be. Outside, car alarms were quickly shut off and doors were slammed. Someone past by the room, giggling drunkenly, and a muted thump told that the person couldn't walk a straight line anymore.

"I'm only ten days younger than you, jackass" Jason muttered, though his body betrayed him. He scooted and squirmed until his body was flush against the other, breath hitching when his bare skin met the rough material of his t-shirt. He blindly reached behind him, snatching Adam's hand and curling it around his waist. Adam complied, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest against his chest. He slowly removed the pillow, tucking it under his head instead.

He squeezed Adam's hand harder, lower lip trembling.

"Addy?"

"Yeah?"

"Jeff's not the only one in love with his big brother."

Adam smiled brightly at this, his free hand coming down so he could run his fingers through the short platinum hair. He tested the texture between his fingers, sighing softly when he realized it was still as soft as it had been years ago.

"I like your new look" Adam confessed, not sure where they went from here.

"Addy" Jason turned over on his back, finding himself gazing up at the older man. He was half-under Adam, the other's body easily covering his own. The way his arm draped above him, re-lacing with his right

hand to keep their palms together, it made him feel safe. Protected. Loved.

Jason knew what he wanted to say.

"Can you just kiss me now?"

Adam smiled down at him, something he knew he'd be doing until he died. He laced his fingers deeper in platinum hair and in the other's digits, getting a hold on his angel. He leant down, their eyes fluttering shut only a moment before their lips connected. It sent sparks between them, lighting up their nerves, making them fizzle on the surface of their skin. How had they waited so long?

Jason eagerly opened his mouth, accepting the other's talented tongue into his mouth. He found himself ravished, every inch of his mouth claimed as he had dreamed his body would be. His other hand squirmed up from between their bodies, making itself useful by clawing at the damned hair tie that kept all that luscious hair from being free.

It fell in a cascade, pouring down Adam's shoulders and brushing teasingly against the smaller man's skin. Jason moaned, shuddering at the delicate caresses of the other's hair. He threaded his fingers through it, a part of him sated as he allowed himself the indulgence. He used to do this to mess with Adam, digging his hands into his hair, and Adam used to do it to him.

"Fetish" he murmured.

"What?" Adam didn't pull away much, all but speaking into the other's mouth.

"We used to fetish on each other's hair" Jay replied, cracking his eyes open and smiling "How long have we been in love, Addy?"

"Too long not to do this" Adam ran his hand down the other face and neck, leaving heat behind "Were you really saving yourself for me?"

Jay nodded, a blush that had nothing to do with arousal coloring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you."

The genuine regret in Edge's voice tugged at his heartstrings.

"Think about it like this, Addy" Jason tugged on that blonde hair like reins, their lips brushing teasingly "The only experience I have is with women, so you'll get to train me in this guy thing. You'll get to teach me how to please you."

"Shit, Jay-Jay" Adam wet his lips, pupils blown as his eyes raked down the near-naked body below him "You are a hot little thing. How did I not jump you all those years?"

"Because you respect me, and that's a helluva lot more than any of your one-night bitches can say."

"No more of that" Adam promised, leaning down and dropping fluttering kisses over his new lover's pounding heart "It's just you from now on. I love you, man."

"I love you too, you man-whore" Jason grumbled, tugging him back up by his hair and sealing their lips "I've been waiting almost a decade for this, so you better make it good."

And Adam did, for both of them.

* * *

**Wow, that was really long. It just kept going! It took me about a week to write this *diez*. Anyway, what'd you think? Love it? Leave it? I really want to write an E&C lemon, but it just hasn't happened yet *pointed look at Randiasi* I thought they were gone, I seriously did, but they keep coming back.**

**R&R, lots of love!**


End file.
